


All's Well That Ends Well

by pan_dora



Series: The One With the Steo One-Shots [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arguments, First Kiss, M/M, Miscommunication, Steo, Stiles/Theo - Freeform, nøkken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pan_dora/pseuds/pan_dora
Summary: “Come to you?!” Stiles bellowed pushing down the urge to throttle the asshole. “And risk losing him? I yelled your name. Clearly, I thought you’d think with your upstairs brain during a fucking hunt, you dickhead.”





	All's Well That Ends Well

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I received on my [My Tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/):
> 
>  _ **goofy prompt for Steo! theo and stiles were caught in the rain and came home saturated and mutual recrimination passed between them. Well someone had to compromise first…**_ by 'nonnie'. Hope you'll like it!  <3
> 
> Hope, it's close to what you had imagined. I had fun writing it, sooo, hopefully you'll enjoy reading! <3

“Oh, so it’s my fault we’re wet?”

Stiles turned away from his dresser, hands curled into tight fists. _Wet_ was an understatement. He was drenched, freezing and probably going to be sick in a few days. “If you hadn’t tongue-fucked that bitch I wouldn’t have needed to do everything myself, meaning, I wouldn't have needed to chase it into the woods back to its lair, it wouldn't have tried to drown me, and you wouldn't have needed to follow me. So, _yes_. It’s your fucking fault.”

Theo pushed a few wet strands out of his forehead. There was an ominous twitch in his jaw before he spoke. “First of all,” he snarled narrowing his eyes, “you could’ve mentioned you can potentially blow up monkey bars.”

That was so beside the point.

“Oh, the fine sir suddenly needs _specifics_!” Usually, Theo didn’t care. He simply told him to fuck shit up. His words, not Stiles’. So, of course, he didn't see the need to address the fact that he hadn’t planned on blowing up anything; accidents happened, especially when someone tried to drown you. Also, the information didn’t magically transfer the blame from Theo to him.

“Well, _yes._ If I had known beforehand, I would’ve been more careful,” the chimera added gesturing to the freshly healed wound just underneath his rips. The guy had been caught butt-naked in the midst of rubble and dust by Parrish and the sheriff, was now sitting wrapped up in only a thin blanket on the floor in Stiles' bedroom and yet, somehow, Theo managed to sound even snootier and more pissed off than before. “Secondly, you should’ve come to me.”

“Come to you?!” Stiles bellowed pushing down the urge to throttle the asshole. “And risk losing him? I yelled your name. Clearly, I thought you’d think with your upstairs brain during a _fucking hunt_ , you dickhead.”

This was the last time, Stiles had agreed to do anything with Theo. He was over and done. If Scott wanted to include the chimera on the next job, he could pair himself up with him. Not counting watching over Josh’s body, their stakeouts and hunts had always ended with something going wrong because of Theo’s antics. But this? _This_? He reached the end of the line. Once and for all. On the next one, he wouldn't do zilch, nada, _nothing_. It seemed to be an option after all. Malia did it, and her only argument was that she wouldn’t work with Theo.

Also, it would have been great if Scott had picked up his fucking phone in the first place. But instead of replying to the emergency, he bewitched Kira because it’s their 15 months anniversary. Who celebrated that? ‘We’re three quarters to two years today.' Well, fantastic. And Stiles had almost drowned because he’d forgotten to take his Gillyweed. But, you know, love, anniversaries, happiness. Hopefully, he choked on it.

“I could’ve caught his scent.”

“You caught yourself an STD instead. Isn’t that neat.”

“Okay, _boys_!” John appeared in the doorway with an exasperated sigh. “You’ve almost been arrested because of public indecency, vandalism, and suspicion of murder, so could you please stop fighting about whose fault it is that you’re wet?” He didn’t sound as scolding as he probably should. Then again, they all knew the supposed murder could never be proved since there wasn’t a body to be found – funny, how Nøkken turned into water when they die. Additionally, the old couple living on the property next to the lake made a fuss every single time someone came near it; especially when it’s teenagers. Granted, they had been in a slightly compromising situation since Theo had just shifted back into a human, thus the lack of clothes, and had a pole of the monkey bars stuck in his chest. But Stiles had simply tried to get it out of him while the stupid chimera was making a fuss; in hindsight, straddling him probably hadn't been the best idea.

Theo snorted, and Stiles tightened his jaw. A moment later, they both turned away from each other to stare in opposite directions.

John huffed out a breath. “It’s also late, and some people have to work from home.”

“If Theo just admitted that it’s his fault-”

The chimera bristled. “It’s not _my fault_ ,” he remarked furiously. “It’s just as much your fault as it had been that time you went into the woods because you heard occult chanting.” Oh, that story's old news. “Every sensible person would’ve turned on their heels and ran. But not you, _no._ ” He dragged the word to unnecessarily excessive lengths. “You needed to chat up a group of questionable witches.”

“I couldn’t have known they were evil,” Stiles shot back aggravated. “And who better to learn from than an actual witch?!”

Theo gnashed his teeth. “You’re not a _witch_ ,” he reminded him jabbing a finger in his direction. “You’re a boy with a spellbook whose power stems from being possessed by a thousand-year-old fox demon creating a carbon copy of his old body and a connection to a magic tree stump!” The ominous movement in his jaw got more prominent, and as a flash of yellow made an appearance, it’s obvious why. He fought his shift. The guy seriously was so angry, he clung to control with the tips of his fingers.

“Boys-"

“Oh, that makes me any less valid?” Stiles retorted turning so he could glare at Theo without craning his neck. “You’re just a failed experiment.” A direct hit to Theo’s fragile ego was usually enough to make him shut up, sulking for hours on end somewhere in the corner of the room. Stiles expected him to turn away now, too, and celebrated another won argument internally.

Prematurely.

Theo’s claws sprang free with a snick, yellow burned in his irises and as he pulled his lips back for a snarl, Stiles was greeted with a set of sharp canines.

John slammed his palm against the doorframe causing Stiles to flinch. “Put those away or you wish you’d still be stuck in that thunderstorm.”

Theo blinked, raising his brows as he regarded the sheriff for a few moments. He didn’t deem him worthy of any form of a reply however and instead turned back to Stiles with a sneer. “If the Nemeton strips you of its power, what are you then?”

Stiles scrunched up his face. “Still better than you.”

“No, you’re a nogitsune with performance issues,” Theo corrected jutting his chin in the air like he made a brilliant point. “A chimera. Don’t pretend you’re better than me just because a stupid tree has a crush on you."

Stiles pursed his lips. _Piece of shit_. With a huff, he threw a pair of lacrosse shorts at him and stalked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut for good measure. He despised this arrogant prick with every fibre of his body. No amount of words could even grasp the beginning of how much he hated him.

 

After an extended hot shower, Stiles walked back into his room to find Theo sitting at his desk staring at his opened, still password protected laptop. “It stinks like wet dog in here,” he muttered, not ready to settle things yet.

Theo didn’t even turn away from the laptop. “I wonder whose fault that is.”

“Clearly not mine.”

That got his attention, and he spun the desk chair, backrest bumping into the table behind him. His lips were already parted for a reply, but he closed his mouth assessing him excruciatingly thoroughly. _Right_. Clothes. He should put on more clothes than just boxer briefs. Instead, he stood there, rooted to the ground by Theo’s stare. For what felt like an eternity, they weren’t saying a word, and Stiles really had to fight down a lot of thoughts which had no place here.

The chimera broke the spell eventually. “If you had stuck to the original plan-"

“If _I_ stuck to the original plan?” Stiles snapped narrowing his eyes. “I’m sorry but since when belonged tongue-fucking a random chic to the plan?” Seriously, because Theo couldn’t keep his dick under control, they had not only almost lost the thing, even worse, they got caught in a goddamn thunderstorm. The original plan, after all, intended for them to keep the Nøkken inside the club. For questioning and redemption purposes. Scott’s orders. Stiles liked it better dead and gone. Nobody was going to miss it.

Theo rolled his eyes. “Was I supposed to hold your hand the whole time?”

“You know what?” Stiles snapped crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Never mind. Be a bitch. Run to Scott, snitch on me for not following the plan like you always do because you wanna suck up-" His words got lost in an _oomph_ as Theo slammed him against the door with a snarl. Yellow had snuck back into his irises but his claws and fangs were nowhere to be seen. Thankfully.

“I was trying to protect you-"

“By hooking up with someone else and endangering the whole plan?” Stiles hissed attempting to push the chimera away who simply inched closer and closer towards him until nothing separated them any longer, until hot skin pressed against his own. They stood so close, Stiles could feel not just his own rapid heartbeat.

Theo’s fingers dug into his upper arms. “Scott pairs us up because he knows I’ll stop at nothing to assure your safety, because he knows you’re an idiot constantly risking your life and-" He suddenly cut off, blinked, the yellow faded until it’s gone. His left hand moved to his jaw, turned his head until he looked over to his bed. “What is that?” Theo asked in a suddenly very quiet voice. “I thought it tried to drown you?”

Stiles huffed out a breath, squeezing his eyes shut as not to see the expression matching the worried voice. “It did,” he replied trying his hardest to keep his tone as cross as possible. “Had to keep my head underwater somehow.”

Theo let out a breath, short, oddly strangled. “I could’ve lost you.”

“You didn’t.” Stiles’ reply had slipped past his lips before he could even think about what it implied in the first place. He should’ve said something else, something which wouldn’t imply that Theo owned even the smallest part of him. But that’s not true, was it? The truth was a little different. The fight left his body at this realisation. “You won't,” he added in a quite voice. “Ever.” _Because I have no idea how to stop thinking about you_.

“Stiles,” Theo whispered, his voice lacking heat as well. “I shouldn’t have-"

“Kissed that bitch?”

Theo heaved a sigh. His fingers tightened and loosened around his arm. He shifted until he could bury his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in deep. The intimate sensation caused a shudder to creep down his back which had nothing to do with temperature. This, right here, was the most animalistic thing Theo had ever done. Scott, Liam and every other werecreature he knew, especially Malia, picked up quirks from their respective animal but not Theo. He used to be too in tune with his human. “I want you so bad I tried to drown you out with someone else.” Words painted against his neck, underneath his bruise. Theo's hand wandered over his body, up and down his sides, his back, further down to his thighs.

This was derailing very fast.

Stiles tried everything in his power to keep the response away from his lips, to swallow it. _I don’t care_. He repeated the words in his head over and over and over again, tried to manifest them until his mouth followed the order to say them out loud. But when his lips parted, the only thing he whispered was, “Theo.”

And it’s like something broke loose. A mouth pressed against his, a tongue snuck past his lips. He groaned in the back of his throat. His hands came up to cup Theo’s neck, and he pressed closer relishing in the heat, the desire, the urgency. Theo made a noise. A second later, Stiles found himself on his bed, the chimera on top of him. His hands and mouth were everywhere, holding and marking. They whispered each other’s names, fought for breath, for silence, for control over the situation. But the latter was so far gone, there was nothing they could do. Stiles wanted everything Theo was willing to give, and Theo followed the wish without it ever being said out loud. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest, his body to break apart. But Theo kept his pieces together while simultaneously ruining him for everyone else in the world.

When Theo collapsed on top of him, breathing heavy, heart beating fast, Stiles ran his fingers through his hair. The silence didn’t feel as heavy with unspoken words as suspected. It’s soft, gentle. Loving. Their breathing evened, and Stiles was sure Theo had already fallen asleep. A few moments later, however, he stirred. “Your dad’s coming up,” he whispered without moving, “he wants to know if we’re hungry.”

Stiles furrowed his brows. “Is he talking to _himself_?”

“Nah.” Theo shook his head slightly. “Melissa’s here.”

With a sigh, Stiles clapped his side. “Off, go. I don’t need Dad to find us like this.”

Theo grunted but followed the instruction. “Yeah, I prefer not to get shot in the face.” He stopped, contemplating his words for a few seconds. “By a gun, at least.”

Stiles blinked, once, twice, then groaned. “Oh my god.” He pushed him away with a hand on his forehead. “Get off my bed, you pervert.”

Chuckling diabolically, Theo hopped to the floor hurrying to where he had thrown the lacrosse pants. Stiles scrambled to grab his boxer briefs, and they both had settled on different ends of the room – Theo had gone back trying to crack the password on Stiles’ laptop, while Stiles was taking notes on the Nøkken sitting cross-legged on his bed – when John popped into the room, not bothering to knock, mind you.

“Hey dad,” Stiles greeted him in a forcefully even voice, “what’s up?”

John looked at them, narrowed his eyes slightly as he examined both boys thoroughly. “It became quiet,” he announced crossing his arms, “I got worried you might have killed each other.”

Theo swivelled around with the desk chair. “Stiles finally admitted it’s his fault, Sir.”

“Are you _fucking_ kidding me?” Stiles bristled slamming his notebook down.  

“Not _again_ ,” John ordered in a loud voice. “Get dressed, both of you. We’re going to have late dinner.” For a few moments, he scrutinised them again, until his face scrunched up in worry. “Melissa’s downstairs. She should check out your strangulation marks, it’s too dark for my taste.”

Shocked, Stiles’ hand came up to cover his throat. _Fuck_. His gaze darted to Theo, whose lips twitched ominously.

 

Melissa was nice enough not to tell John the dark spot at the strangulation mark was actually something completely else. Stiles had never loved her as much as in this exact moment. Theo was so going to regret that.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open, if you're interested. [My Tumblr](https://msmischief101.tumblr.com/) You can also hit me up in the comments here, or something. I’ll try to be a bit faster but I don’t wanna push out content I’m not happy with, so... I hope you bring a bit of patience. =) There are still 2 prompts I’m currently working on. <3 Gosh, you cannot imagine how happy I am I got five prompts. I swear to you, I’m having the biggest grin on my face every single time I think about it. I frickin’ love you guys <3


End file.
